Second Wave
by Lynxmon
Summary: The Chosen are grown and have kids. When suddenly evil digimon are attacking the chosen. Now its up to their kids to save them. Violence is possible. 2006 RELOADED!
1. The Begining

**Second Wave**

This is basically a digidestined's worst nightmare.. All the evil digimon they fought in the past coming back for them. And it's up to their children to save the day! Whoo hoo! Hey I couldn't let all the digidestined get killed now could I! Well anywayz READ and REVIEW! please? Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. (Darn it!)

BTW: Lynxmon's my creation I drew a picture of it! And if my friend put's her website back up I just might post it up there! (P.S. One of my friends tells me there was a digimon in Digimon Tamers called Lynxmon in possibly in the first episode I'm not sure so anyway since there already is a Lynxmon. Oh well...)

Colt sat with his feet on the edge of the ugly red chair, his arms were wrapped loosely around his knees, he was in the waiting room at the Japanese hospital. Evidently there had been a car accident involving his and his brothers mother so, Colt and his twelve year old brother, Victor, had arrived as soon as they could by taking a taxi. Glancing over to the entrance of the hospital he spotted his brother ,Victor on the pay phone trying to get a hold of their father. A worried nurse pushed her way down the hall and stopped to look over the waiting room's attendees. The nurse stared down at a brown spiky haired young boy sitting rather inappropriately in her chair "Excuse me, sir, but would you Mr. Colt Kamiya?" The nurse asked watching as the boy lifted his head and while wiping the tears from his face replied

"Yes" The nurse held out her hand

"My names Emily your mother wanted to see you.." Colt nodded and took her hand following the nurse Emily to a room down the hall. Colt stared into the dim room slowly gathering his courage before he stepped inside, his mother laid on the hospital bed with several bloody bandages wrapped around her right arm, around her head and over one of her eyes. Her mother smiled when she saw him and lifted her good arm slightly to which Colt immediately moved over to her to take his mothers hand.

"I..I.. th-thought you were gonna die..." Colt murmured fresh tears now falling down his face as his mom smiled sadly.

"I am dying, Colt" the boys green eyes widened

"No momma you can't!" Colt cried squeezing her arm even tighter

"Colt I have some thing for you and your brother..". The boy watched as her mom reached with her bandaged arm for her bag and pulled out to metallic looking toys. Her mother handed both of them to her son who let go of his mother and looked at the two weird devices her mom had handed him and moved them in the sunlight from the window nearby, they glittered.

"What are they?" he said in awe

"I thought it was time to give them to you. They're called digivices your father will explain later." her mom. Colt clipped one onto his jeans and put the other one in his pocket. "Tell your father that I forgive him for being late. And also Tell him and your brother I love them dearly" Colt nodded his head as his hand played with his mother's raven black hair. Colt's mother took his hand and squeezed

"I'll miss you mom" Colt stated his mom closed her eyes

"I'll miss you too.." Colt leaned over and pecked his mom an the cheek and glancing at the now dead pulse on the heart monitor he stepped out of the room and leaned against the doorframe.

"Colt! Colt how is she is she okay?'' a young man with his business uniform on asked coming to a halt in front of his youngest son "Colt are you alright?" Victor asked coming up the hall where her dad had appeared. "It's mom s-she's dead.." Colt replied her father fell to his knees in front of Colt "I'm to late.." he mumbled he looked over at his son now crying all over again so he leaned over and took the boy in his arms "Sssh it'll be okay hush now.." he whispered he stood and walked back to the waiting room with Colt wrapped in one arm the boys arms around his neck and Victor at his side "Taichi!" a voice cried from the waiting room it was Kari, Taichi's sister. "How is she?" Kari asked Tai just shook his head sadly "Oh god Taichi! Hear, you sit and let me get you a cup of coffee.."

**Four Years Later **

_**(It's been a long time.**_

_**We shouldn't of left you...)**_

Matt anxiously dialed a number on the Payphone the screaming from earlier echoed in his mind making tears falling softly from his famous ice blue eyes '_Sora_...'. His two sons Yamato and Chiisu sat on a nearby bench watching as he dialed the old leader of the digidestined. His thoughts wandered to a few hours ago..

_Sora knocked on her son's door "Yamato, Chiisu It's time for bed now turn off that light!". _

_"But mom! The computer's not cooperating!" Chiisu the thirteen year old cried from within. Sighing she opened the door and looked inside, sure enough the light was coming from the computer it screen glowing an eerie white. Nudging the teenager Yamato out of the way she bent to push the power button but when she did nothing happened. _

_"Maybe if I unplug it?"_ _Her two sons glanced nervously at each other _

_"But mom... It's not even plugged in!" Chiisu replied. Sora froze fear plan on her face _

_"Phantomon..." she whispered Yamato and Chiisu looked at their mother confused. Until Yamato saw something out of the corner of his eye he turned and gasped. At the large figure floating in the air it's red eyes leering at the three humans, it was a ghost type digimon with a rather large scythe that shined in the white light from the computer where the creature had come from. _

_Chiisu turned his blue eyes wide and screamed snapping both Yamato and his mother out of their trance Sora blinked "YAMA!". Phatomon lunged at the nearest child so Sora jumped forward to block its attack. The chain wrapped around her arm and soon the sound of running was heard in the hallway and Matt appeared in the doorway. _

_"Sora!" he exclaimed coming towards her _

_"No! stay away! Take the kid's and get out of here!" She replied. _

_"Ahhh how touching..." Phantomon's voice rasped out. Matt glanced at his wife unsure if he should help her or flee with his sons. Phantomon raised his scythe towards her husband Sora growled and kicked Phatomon back into the wall bracing herself so the chain wouldn't pull her down _

_"Go now or we'll all die!" Matt nodded and grabbed the youngest Chiisu by the arm and grabbed Yamato's collar_

_"It won't end here!" Matt vowed and disappeared down the hall Phantomon roared and several bakemon came flooding from the room after Matt and his two son's. Sora' s scream's were heard throughout the apartment until there was utter silence._

Matt blinked at the sound of someone talking in his ear "Hello Is anyone there Hello?"

"Tai I need to talk to you! Meet me at the train station and bring your kids its important. Oh and bring your digivice." Matt explained

"Wha? Why all this What's sooo important that I have to meet you right away?" Tai's sarcastic tone of voice replied.

"Well fine Tai how's the fact that Bakemon are swarming our apartment at this very second or how Sora is probably dead right now give you a clue to how important this is!" he growled angrily.

"S-sora? Dead? I'll been there in a few minutes..." Tai informed "And Matt.."

"What Tai?"

"I'm sorry.."

"yeah me too"

Matt hung up the phone and slowly dragged himself over to the bench and stood silently in front of his two sons frowning slightly when he realized they weren't looking at him but looking at something behind him.

"Uh..dad?"

"What is it Chiisu?"

"There's a really big monster coming up the street from behind you.."

"You mean a digimon?"

"Uh.. yeah if that's what you call it.."

Matt turned wearily and his eyes widened

Highton View Terrence

A midnight blue jeep was seen racing down the dimly lit streets of Highton View Terrace Japan. The jeep barely pausing at a stop sign before speeding through the empty intersection like it was being pursued by the hounds of hell. The driver was thinking along the same lines as he turned a corner while trying to dial a number into his cell phone. He looked into the mirror to find his daughter still dressed in her pajamas sitting in complete silence while her body trembled as she held a slumbering Salamon.

"Relax, We're safe now Reimei, all I have to do now is contact the others and get everyone together." the man explained finally managing to finish dialing his phone and waiting for someone to pick up. The burgundy haired man growled in irritation "Dammit, Takeru I know your home pick up the stupid phone...". He started to hang up when suddenly there was a tired 'Moshi Moshi' announced over the phone. The man slumped slightly in relief "Takeru, you've got to get out of your house now!" Takeru frowned over the phone

"Dais? Wha-?" Daisuke cut him off with a snarl

" Listen to me, and for once do as I say! You're in grave danger, so pack a night bag immediately I'm on my way over to pick you up."

"Dais it's nearly midnight what the hell is going on? What has got you so spooked?" he demanded.

Daisuke sighed "Please, Keru, just listen to me okay? I'll explain everything later, just promise me you'll be ready to go when I get there?" He pleaded.

"Alright, see you in ten minutes." Takeru replied hanging up.

Daisuke hung up as well extremely relived that the other man was fine and started to dial another series of numbers, while his fifteen year old daughter pondered

"Daddy?" Daisuke paused glancing in the mirror

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

She tilted her head watching her hand as it now petted the sleeping digimon in her lap "Is he the reason you divorced mother?"

Daisuke jerked up to look at his daughter with a tint of red on his cheeks "Wha...How?"

She saw his expression and grinned "You were never good at hiding things, Dad."

Her father just chuckled sheepishly and returned to the phone with uncertainty. "I can't get a hold of Ken and Yolei... I guess I'll try Kari and Willis. Cross your fingers for me will you?" he asked his daughter as the phone rang. Keimei did as she was told and watched silently as her father held the cell phone to his ear and continued their drive to Takeru's apartment. Daisuke straightened when the phone was picked up

"Hello?" a deep voice asked in annoyance.

"Willis I need you to do something for me." he asked .

"Motomiya? Why are you calling at this time of night?" the other man asked curiously.

"Just listen to me, there's no time to chat, I will explain it all to you later, okay. I need you to pack up and leave your apartment." He explained.

"Are you crazy?" the blond replied in disbelief.

"No, Didn't I say listen to me? Your family is in danger and you need to get out of the house before it comes after you. Meet me at the old television station in Kyoto. I'm going to-" he paused when he heard talking over the phone.

"Honey, Who are you talking to? It's past midnight." a female voice asked.

"It's Motomiya, he's telling us to pack up and leave our apartment because we're in danger."

"WHAT? Give me that phone- Daisuke are you still there?" she demanded

"Yes, Can you meet me at the old television station or what?" he wondered.

"What do you mean LEAVING our apartment? What is going ON Daisuke!" she hissed. There was a scream in the background and the phone was released to drop to the ground with a crack.

"Kari! Willis! Will you pick up the phone!" he yelled in distress over the phone. There was more panicky voices in the background and a loud explosion before the line went dead. Daisuke slammed on the brakes and screamed in anger throwing the cell phone into the passenger seat. "Dammit!"

His daughter stared at him with large stormy grey eyes "Daddy... What's wrong!" she asked trying to calm the now awakened Salamon who was also staring in shock at the man in the drivers seat. The man just shook his head "Nothing, it was nothing... We have to get to Takeru's" he replied. He began driving once more speeding down the empty streets in determination to get there before anyone else did.

Kamiya's house

Tai hung up the phone and leaned on the kitchen counter sighing he then stood up and headed down the hallway to retrieve his two teens. He poked his head in Victors room who was sitting on his bed reading a book, the sixteen year old raised an eyebrow and looked up "What's up? Dad". Taichi blinked

"Pack some clothes and other necessities we're leaving". Victor put down his book

"What did Colt do this time?" Taichi turned to his son who had a darker shade of brown hair than his father yet had the exact same color eyes.

"Nothing. We're just leaving" he replied running a hand through his shorter mop of brown hair (not like season two finale same style only smaller kinda like Spike from Cowboy beebop He looks like Tai! Well at least his hair does).

"But...Why? we're not in danger. Are we? Last time we moved was because of the gang Colt joined, in San Francisco. That's why we moved back to Japan." he informed. Taichi sighed and leaned against the doorframe bringing his hand up to knead his forehead in annoyance.

"Why must you know everything? Its about the digital world. I don't know why yet, we'll find out when we get there. One of my old friends is meeting us there so now the you know. You need to get packed, starting immediately!" he growled and headed towards Colts room.

Victor stood nudging his digimon partner from its nap.

Hawkmon opened its eyes and stretched "what's going on?" he asked sleepy

Victor smiled slightly "Something about the digital world we're leaving to meet a friend of Dads."

Taichi knocked quietly, no response, "Colt? you in there?" He reached down to turn the knob and opened the door. Taichi squinted in the dimness of the room, there were a couple of papers scattered around the room and posters of his favorite bands, and of his favorite animal the wolf. "Colt?" Taichi whispered but froze when he noticed that his long black jacket (think Matrix) was missing as well as his samurai sword and what few body armor he had acquired from the gang in Los Angeles. Taichi cursed and ran to Victor's room. "Where's your brother?" he demanded. Victor looked up from his backpack and frowned

"He probably snook out his bedroom window. He's done it before hundreds of times in California when he joined that gang of his." he answered. Taichi sighed "Would you mind packing some of your brothers things? You know him better than I do... I'm just glad I didn't have to work over time tonight..." Taichi sighed making a bee line to his bedroom.

RoofTop

A young teenager stood a top a three story building watching as the champion level Darktyrannomon headed for the three humans on the bench. The man had short blond hair, the younger of the two boys was a carrot head and the teenager was blond like the man. He narrowed his eyes as the cold midwinter wind blew forcefully at his lone figure making the wild spiky brown hair to lash out and his hunter green eyes water, his hand twitched. The boys outfit consisted of a long black leather jacket with a hood, black jeans and a strap around his waist holding his Kantana. The body armor he had on were metal shoulder plates, metallic guards strapped to her forearms, a bullet proof vest, and steel toed boots with spikes. "Gabumon" his partner a virus type gabumon stepped out of the shadows ,but instead of its yellow skin it was a dark grey in color and its fur coat was black with electric blue stripes while the horn on its head shined a pure white.

"Yes, Tzsuki?" he asked softly

"Its time...Digivolve".

So who do you think it is?  
I hope ya like it so far!  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

Lynxmon


	2. Movement

**Second Wave**

**Chapter two: Movement**

Silence reined through the destroyed apartment as shadows flew around all corners of the rooms. With a high pitched scream a bright piercing light filled the entire apartment and exploded causing the windows to blow out and the debris to fall to the streets below. A small shadowy figure stood within the light filled building, a young girl walking in the desecration of her home. The brunette turned with an emotionless air to the mangled form of her father and kneeled at his side.

"Don't worry Daddy, I'll get Mommy back from the evil ones." she touched her fathers shoulder and watched as his form slowly disappeared into a twinkling light. The girl than stood and held up a small metallic device in her hand lifting it high above her head and waited for its pillar of light to swallow her up. Leaving nothing but the empty shell of an apartment behind her.

XXXXX Downtown XXXXX

Matt slowly began backing up as he watched the large figure of a Blacktyrannomon turn the corner three blocks down. The blond man grabbed Chiisu's collar and Yamato's upper arm

"Alright slowly follow me..and don't make any noise. " he ordered with a whisper. The two boys nodded and copied there fathers movements noiselessly making their way to the next block down. Suddenly a loud clatter made the black dinosaur turn its red eyes on them. Chiisu quickly got up from where he fell over a trash can, and Yamato hissed

"Nice going, now we're gonna get eaten". Matt frowned at the blond teen

"Nobodies going to get eaten now be quiet." The group froze when the Blacktyrannomon roared and began to charge the humans. A flash of something bright caught Yamato's eyes and he squinted as something equally black and large came flying down from the high rooftops. The second digimon crash landed onto the other and knocked it into a nearby empty busimess building, before leaping away with a growl.

"Dad... look there's a person riding that Digimon!" Chiisu pronounced. Matt looked closer at the new digimon eyebrows scrunching as he noticed the familiar breed

"A black Garurumon?" he wondered aloud.

XXXXX Highton View Terrence XXXXX

Takeru sighed as he hung up the phone with Daisuke, he had just got back in town from visiting his source on the island of Okinawa for his article on the murder case of the Kurasaki family. Yanking his now empty suitcase off the floor he quickly began packing random articles of clothing and some toiletries. He paused when he heard a familiar beep from his laptop computer that was sitting on the desk behind him.

The tall blond turned and crept up to the computer, the sender was unknown, but with curiosity he opened it anyway. His deep blue eyes widened at the content and his mouth gaped slightly

"...Patamon?" The man jumped when the doorbell rang, and whirling he grabbed his packed bag and quickly closed his laptop and tucked it under his arm. He left without even locking the door to his apartment and bolted down the stairs.

XXXXX Kamiya Residence XXXXX

Taichi waited patiently as his youngest son and his Hawkmon loaded that last of the luggage into the van. The brown haired business man turned to take a long last look at his house and turned to meet his sons eyes. The boy frowned, Hawkmon at his side,

"You act like we're not coming back.." the boy questioned. Taichi smiled humorlessly at Victor

"We just might not be..." he replied squeezing Victors shoulder

"Now lets go, we have to meet Matt and his kids. It'll be better if there's a group of us." the man stated. Victor slowly nodded and made his way to the passenger seat of the large black vehicle. Taichi stared a little longer at his house, frowning when he noticed a crackling noise from inside.

"Agumon, buddy, where are you when I need you..." he demanded rushing to the drivers side of the car. A flashing light started going off inside of the house but Taichi was already speeding down the street.

XXXXX Downtown XXXXX

Colt frowned from on top of his digimon glaring at the group of humans that still hadn't taken off from the battle field. Leaning down to Garurumon's ear he spoke

"I'm going to try and get those humans outta here, be right back". The Garurumon kneeled to let his human down and jumped back up to let out a golden howling blast at the dinosaur. Colt bolted across the street and towards the spellbound humans. The man noticed him approaching first and waited,

"What the hell are you doing staring and gawking like that, you should be escaping!" the green eyed teenager growled. Matt frowned at the behavior but ignored the rudeness

"You're a digidestined?" the man asked intrigued. Matt's sons just watched the other boy curiously and stayed quiet, keeping an eye on the nearby fighting digimon.

Colt frowned "You must be one of my fathers friends, only they know of the digidestined. Though, why you all are out on the streets this time of night... is interesting." he stated.

"We were chased from our home by ghost digimon. My dad has contacted the digidestined leader, Taichi, to meet us here, downtown." the blond teenager explained. Colt's eyes widened slightly, looking to the blond man then froze when he heard a loud explosion from behind. The group watched as Garurumon fell to the ground after being embedded into the side of a glass sided building.

"Shit" Colt frowned and unsheathed his short sword as the Darktyrannomon turned once more to the humans standing in the parking lot. A loud screeching of tires made the presence of another person known, and with a bright light a large bird digimon came soaring through the air. Aquilomon screeched loudly as he slammed into the dinosaur knocking it down as it attempted to breath fire at the humans on the ground. Garurumon was back on his feet and teaming up with the giant hawk defeated the Darktyrannomon. Colt watched as his father screeched to a halt in front of the group and pushed his head out of the window grinning "Hey, just in time right?" he announced. The four males glared back at him with there smoking clothes, singed from the flames. Matt stomped forward and yanked the drivers door opened and pushed Taichi out of the seat

"I'm driving." the blond said not giving room for any argument.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmmm, we seem to be missing some characters. Don't worry they'll show up soon enough. Oh and you must of noticed that Matts kids don't have their digimon. You'll know why possibly in the next chapter. Mostly action, not enough substance in this chapter... oh, well I was kinda rushing. Toodles

Lynxmon


End file.
